Fairy Tail oneshots
by MangaLoverKri2000
Summary: This is some Fairy Tail oneshots. Please request some and I will try my best to write them.
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone! I've planned to make oneshots from now on and need insperation. Here I will post Fairy Tail oneshots but just tell me if you want another anime or manga and I'll try to write some for it. Request in the reviews may it be a word or a pairing. I will only make oneshots and will try to upload as fast as I can.

Hope you'll like it!


	2. Grays Death

Hello. I'm so happy three requests. Well here's the first on for Viperhat so please enjoy.

* * *

Nr 1 Grays Death

Miras POV

"Why? Why did it have to happen?"

It was our first misson as a team and as a pair. The misson was just to take care of some bandits that were attacking a town, nothing more.

But when we got to the town there was a dark mage amongst the bandits.

He called himself the Demon Caller. I didn't understand where that name came from.

We separated. I took care of the bandits while he took on the dark mage. He said he would be okay so I let him. I should have been the one to take him on. The dark mage escaped to the forest with Gray following him.

I was soon finished with the bandits and went to help Gray.

(Flashback)

"Gray! Gray! Please be okay!" I plead.

I find a clearing and see Gray lying in a pool of blood.

'Please be the dark mages blood.' I hope.

"Mira, is that you?" He croak out trying to look in my direction.

"Yes Gray it's me." I say near tears walking up to him.

"Mira. The one calling himself Demon Caller. He can..." He starts but have to stop. He coughs blood. "He can summon high-class demons."

"Why are you telling me this? You need to savr your breath." I ask knowing the answer but not wanting to aknowledge it.

"Mira, I'm dieing. I'm not gonna survive. I need you to tell this to the master so he can tell the magical council so they can warn others." He says in his now weak voice.

I realise that his heart is slowing down.

"Gray! Please! Don't leave me! I need you! I love you!" I scream.

"I love you to Mira. I'll see you when you die. Don't you dare die of anyhing other than old age." He tell me in a weak loving tone.

I kissed him. I could not let him die without a kiss goodbye.

"Goodbye my love. I hope that it'll take a long time for you to meet me again." He says when we part.

"Goodbye Gray. I love you." I say.

"I love you to Mira." He says and his heart stop.

I just sit there with him in my arms crying.

* * *

So there it is. Hope you liked it. And please review and request.


	3. Whipping Natsu into shape

Hello everyone.

I'm sooo sorry for not uploading your requests but I won't lie. I've been a bit lazy but I also haven't had any insperation for any of the requests. I've tried and tried but I haven't had any good ideas until now. So this one is for Martyn and I hope you enjoy.

* * *

Nr 2 Whipping Natsu into shape

Natsus POV

"Hey Natsu!" I hear Lucy shouting as I walk into the guild.

"What is it Luce?"

"Well I was wondering about a thing. Why are you so scared of Erza? I know she would beat you and Gray if you fight but there must be something more." She says and with those words the memories come.

"There is a reason but it's to scary. I don't want to explain." I say stuttering. No not only stuttering but also shaking.

"But what could that be? Please tell me!"

"I guess I could tell you. Well it was after a mission."

(Flashback)

As I am walking towards the guild I remember the awsome mission I just was on. I got as much free food as I wanted. I'm seriously stuffed.

"Natsu shouldn't you lose some weight before going back." Happy says to my confusion.

"Why? Is there something wrong?"

"Well you're looking a bit round." He says and I give him a look. Why would I? I just ate the most delicious meal in my entire life. There's nothing wrong with me. Oh, we're at the guild.

"We're home!" I yell as I walk in hearing some greeting but then silence. "What's wrong? And why are you all looking at me weird. Did the ice princess say anything about me? You and me Gray lets go!" I say but there is no reaction. What did Gray say about me to make everyone like that?

"Hey flame brain, looking a bit round there. Is your new goal to be a giant flaming bowling ball." I hear Gray say and I prepare to fight.

"Natsu! You and me are going on a mission right now so prepare! And we are going without Happy!" I hear Erza say and I start to protest.

"But I just came back."

"NOW!" She roars and I give in.

"Aye." I say as we walk outside.

* * *

"Please say we aren't going by train." I say when I see all her bags.

"No. Now follow me."

"But why do you have all those bags then?"

"I said that we aren't going by train we are going to travel in something else." She says as I start to get the chills.

We walk a bit more until we see a horse carriage without horses.

"Are we going to travel in that! But were's the horses?" I say looking at the carriage. I suddenly hear her requip her armor as the chills I've been feeling grow worse. I look back to see her standing omniously with a whip in her hands.

"The horse is right here, so get on with it!" She roars at me.

"What did I do to deserve this?!" I scream as I back away.

"You have to lose some weight so I'm gonna make you lose some weight! Now get on with it horse!" She roars again and start hitting me with the whip until I start dragging the horse carriage with her and her bags towards our mission.

(Flashback ends)

"She kept whipping me every time I slowed down until we came to the city the mission was in and then I had to do it again on the way back!" I end the story and hear the guild laughing.

"That story gets me every time." Gray says whiping his tears.

"Well I'd like to see you laughing if she did that to you ice princess!" I shout back and start a brawl.

* * *

Well there it is. Sorry for any spelling mistakes. I'm writing this on my phone as it was the nearest object to write on. I will be trying to come up with any ideas for the next request and feel free to request more.


End file.
